Sakura Adventures
by Grupo CCS
Summary: Depois do filme CCS A carta selada...Li continua em Tomoeda,Eriol volta da Inglaterra e se declara pra... Descubram sozinhos em Sakura Adventures...E finalmente CAP.2 POSTADO
1. Chapter 1

Sakura olha para Syaoran e finalmente se declara. Ela diz: "Syaoran, a pessoa mais importante para mim é... você". E ele responde: "E você também é a mais importante para mim".  
(...)  
Mesmo separados por um grande espaço, Sakura não se importa com mais nada e atira-se no ar, para os braços de Syaoran.

Cap.1---O retorno do mago e a declaração.

Quatro anos depois...

O despertador começa a tocar...

Voz - Atrasada como sempre... SAKURA! ACORDA!

Sakura - Me deixa dormir mais um pouco, Kero.

Kero - Já são 7:00

Sakura – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - levanta da cama num salto - ESTOU ATRASADA! (coments: marcos - Com 15 anos e ela não mudou nadinha. Gaby - eh msm).

Kero - Novidade

Sakura - Kero me ajude

Kero - Se você me der um chocolate eu te ajudo

Sakura - Isso é maldade - trocando de roupa - Kero cadê minha bolsa?

Kero - lá embaixo

Sakura - Tchauzinho Kero

Kero - Não esqueça meu chocolate...

Sakura - Ok.

Sakura sai do quarto correndo.

Na cozinha...

Sakura - Bom dia mamãe

Fujitaka - Bom dia Sakura

Touya - Bom dia monstrenga

Sakura - Bom dia papai - com raiva - EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA - senta e começa a comer.

Touya - Come devagar monstrenga

Sakura- eu estou atrasada - termina de comer e vai para escola

Na entrada da escola.

Sakura entra na escola e vai até a sala vendo que o Syaoran ta esperando por ela na porta.

Syaoran - bom dia Sakura

Sakura - Bom di... - é silenciada com um beijo do Syaoran (coments... Gaby - q romântico) e se separam por pura falta de fôlego... Sakura fica da cor de uma pimenta vendo que a Tomoyo filmou o beijo

Tomoyo - Saky bem que você podia estar usando uma das minhas fantasias

Sakura e Syaoran gota juntos - menos Tomoyo... menos, menos.

Rika, Naoko e Chiraru - Bom dia Sakura.

Sakura - Bom dia meninas

O professor chega

Terada - Bom dia

Alunos - Bom dia professor.

Sakura "falando baixo pra Tomoyo e pro Syaoran" - Quando eu tava vindo pra escola eu senti uma presença conhecida, mais não sei de quem é.

Syaoran - Deve ser o Eriol que chegou ontem na cidade

Tomoyo e Sakura juntas - QUE?

Terada - Vocês dois podem falar mais baixo

Sakura e Tomoyo "encabuladas" - Desculpe prof. Terada.

Eriol na porta da sala - Bom dia e desculpem o atraso

Sakura, Syaoran e Tomoyo saltam da cadeira com o susto - ERIOL?

Terada - vocês três falem baixo ou ficam depois da aula de castigo.

Syaoran, Sakura e Tomoyo ao mesmo tempo "vermelhos" – desculpe prof. Terada.

Terada - sente-se ao lado de Li, Eriol tem uma cadeira vaga lá.

Eriol – oi Li, Sakura, Tomoyo, como vão?

Syaoran - oi Hiragiizawa, o que te traz a Tomoeda?

Eriol - vocês vão descobrir - com um sorriso misterioso.

Syaoran - você e seus mistérios Hiragiizawa.

Sakura gota - ai, ai, calma amor, calma.

Tomoyo - silêncio pessoal senão o prof. Terada vai nos castigar.

Syaoran – ela esta certa, no intervalo nos falamos.

Terada – sente-se logo pra retomarmos a aula Eriol.

Eriol vermelho: sim senhor prof. Terada.

Terada – ótimo, retornando a aula...

Toca o sinal

Terada – intervalo garotos, até mais tarde.

Syaoran – vamos lá pro pátio pra você nós explicar isso melhor Hiragiizawa.

Eriol – certo, mais pode me chamar de Eriol.

Sakura – vamos amor, vamos Tomoyo e Eriol senão vão pegar nossa árvore.

Tomoyo – espere ai, fiz uma roupa pra você vestir enquanto almoça, ai, você vai ficar linda com ela.

Eriol gota - ela nunca muda não gente?

Sakura e Syaoran ao mesmo tempo gota - não ela nunca vai mudar.

Tomoyo tristemente - desculpe Sakura, esqueci no carro, mais amanhã você vai vesti-la, é linda.

Sakura, Eriol e Syaoran gota - calma Tomoyo, calma.

Tomoyo – rápido, tem gente indo pra nossa árvore.

Sakura correndo - Ei! Essa árvore e nossa.

Voz: calma MONSTRENGA somos nós, eu e o Yuki.

Sakura – Touya?

Touya – e lógico que sou eu MONSTRENGA, e o que esse MOLEQUE faz com você?

Syaoran gritando- para o seu governo eu sou o na...

Sakura cochichando – cale-se Syaoran, se não ele te mata.

Syaoran berrando - ele tem que saber que nos namoramos há quatro anos.

Touya gritando - o que?

Syaoran gritando a plenos pulmões - sim nós somos namorados sim, e você não pode fazer nada.

Touya fuzilando Li com os olhos - eu não, mais o papai pode, vou te entregar Sakura.

Sakura. – ele já sabe tonto, o Syaoran falou com ele há quatro anos quando começamos a namorar, ele que falou para não te contarmos, pois você ia fazer cena.

Touya branco - você sabia dessa Yuki?

Yukito - sabia, eu pensei que você já sabia, até a Nakuru sabe, ela me disse por telefone que eles formavam um lindo casal.

Sakura - vocês sabiam que o Eriol, a Nakuru e o Spinel voltaram a Tomoeda?

Touya e Yukito – voltaram como assim voltaram?

Syaoran – seu irmão e mais tapado do que eu pensava.

Touya – moleque se você se aproveitar da minha irmã eu te mato.

Sakura vermelha - Tarde demais

Touya desmaiando - que vocês fizeram?

Sakura e Syaoran em coro - naaddddaaaa

Yukito - Touya você ta vivo?

Touya - sim Yuki

Sakura e Syaoran desanimados- que pena

Touya - por que, que pena?

Sakura - nada não

Tomoyo - cadê o Eriol?

Eriol - Oi

Yukito - Oi

Touya - Oi ¬¬

Yue aparece - Clow?

Eriol - há tanto tempo que não me chamam assim... Oi Yue

Tomoyo - gostaria de entregar isso pra vocês - estende 7 comunicadores - cada um tem um símbolo - entrega os comunicadores - agora podemos nos comunicar.

Todos (gaby - preguiça de colocar os nomes ¬¬) - ótimo...Obrigado(a) Tomoyo

Tomoyo - de nada, Saky, Li e Eriol vocês poderiam ir lá para casa depois da aula.

Touya - por que o MOLEQUE tem q ir?

Tomoyo - porque sim ¬¬

Sakura, Syaoran e Eriol - claro que vamos.

Toca o sinal

Sakura - temos q ir... tchauzinho

Todos vão pra suas salas

Eriol - Sakura o Kero veio?

Sakura - sim - entrega Kero pra Eriol.

Suppi - Kerberos ¬¬

Kero - Spinel-Sun ¬¬

Tomoyo Li, Sakura e Eriol caem na risada.

Terada - de que vocês estão rindo

Sakura - nada não

Terada - voltando a aula...

Sakura e Tomoyo - oi suppi!

Suppi - oi

Depois de um tempo bate o sinal.

Syaoran - vamos?

Tomoyo - sim!

Terada - até segunda, alunos.

Sakura - finalmente

Os três saem da sala e vão para casa da Tomoyo

Sakura - vamos começar a operação cupido?

Syaoran - sim

Suppi - Tomoyo não sua casa tem Chilli?

Tomoyo - sim

Kero - tem bolo?

Tomoyo - sim

Suppi e Kero - então vamos entrar logo!

Todos entram e vão pro quarto de Tomoyo

Sakura - vamos ver um vídeo?

Tomoyo - sim... Que tal CCS Fios Invisíveis?

Eriol meio sem graça - Desculpe por aquilo Li

Syaoran - tudo bem Eriol

Eles começaram a ver o vídeo

Sakura - licença

Syaoran - esqueci uma coisa na minha mochila!

Os dois saem e trancam a porta

Sakura – Fase 1 completa

Syaoran - É!

Na sala de vídeo

Eriol - sabia q eles estavam tramando alguma coisa!

Tomoyo - estamos trancados?

Eriol - sim

Tomoyo (corando) - o que será que eles ganham nos trancando?

Eriol - corando também - eu acho que tanto você quanto eu sabemos porque eles nos trancaram aqui.

Tomoyo chorando – ai, Eriol tenho que te confessar uma coisa, eu... Te...

Eriol beijando-a - eu sei, eu também te amo.

Tomoyo chorando - você também me ama?

Eriol - sempre te amei a beija novamente

Fora da sala...

Syaoran e Sakura se abraçando- Legal conseguimos

Sakura – ai, meu lobinho, vamos abrir a porta e nos juntar a eles?

Syaoran pegando-a pela cintura - deixa-os sozinhos um pouco mais

Sakura beijando-o - tem razão meu lobinho, vamos aproveitar também.

Syaoran (se aproximando pra sentir o corpo de Sakura) - vamos minha flor.

Sakura – Eii! Sr. Li, o máximo é beijo fique sabendo.

Syaoran (corando) - eu sei amor, aquilo só depois do casamento.

Sakura - não faz essa cara meu lobinho, vem vamos abrir a porta e voltar pra sala.

Na sala...

Eriol e Tomoyo corando por terem sido pegos se beijando - o..o...oi

Sakura - oi pessoal, voltamos, querem pipoca?

Tomoyo vermelha - claro.

Syaoran - quer algo Eriol?

Eriol igualmente vermelho - agora não obrigado.

Durante o Filme...

Sakura - Tomoyo, pode ir comigo ao banheiro?

Tomoyo boiando pior que todo mundo - claro.

Sakura - voltamos logo meu lobinho, com licença Eriol.

Eriol - à vontade Sakura

No banheiro...

Sakura - Tomoyo, podia me falar de você e do Eriol?

Tomoyo corando - po... po... Posso sim.

Sakura - o que você acha dele?

Tomoyo vermelha - ele e um fofinho...

Sakura quase pulando - ai que bom o lobinho vai adorar saber que a operação foi um sucesso.

Tomoyo mudando de assunto - e como vai o namoro entre o Li e você?

Sakura vermelha - tudo bem entre nós...

Tomoyo sorrindo - que bom...

Sakura - bem, vamos voltar pra sala, os meninos devem estar a nossa espera.

Tomoyo - vamos.

De volta a sala...

Syaoran - que demora minha flor, pensei que estava passando mal.

Eriol - o filme já acabou, só estava esperando-lhes pra me despedir.

Tomoyo visivelmente desiludida- já vai Eriol? Está cedo.

Eriol - amanhã todos nós podemos nos encontrar no parque pingüim?

Tomoyo sorrindo - pra mim tudo bem.

Syaoran e Sakura rindo - pra mim também, que horas?

Eriol - que tal depois do almoço, umas 14:30 da tarde?

Tomoyo flutuando - claro.

Syaoran e Sakura sorrindo - pra nós também.

Eriol - Tchau pessoal.

Sakura e Syaoran - também vamos indo, tchau Tomoyo, tchau Eriol.

Tomoyo sorrindo - até amanhã gente.


	2. Chapter 2

Apresentarei o grupo no final da fic...

Sakura Adventures

Cap.2

No dia seguinte...

Kero - Sakura Não acha que já está tarde? Melhor você levantar logo!

Sakura (ainda meio dormindo) – Não...

Kero – LEVANTA!

Sakura assustada cai da cama – Ta já levantei! Não precisa exagerar

Kero – Eu só queria te ajudar...E quanto mais você dorme mais demora pra eu poder tomar café da manhã

Sakura – Você só pensa em comida é?

Kero – Não. Eu penso em videogame também.

Lá embaixo...

Sakura – Bom dia mamãe! Bom dia papai! Bom dia Touya...

Fujitaka - Bom dia Sakura

Touya – Acordou muito tarde monstrenga.

Sakura – Não me chama de monstrenga!

Touya – Tudo bem monstrenga

Sakura estava mordendo a língua para o revidar a provocação

Fujitaka como sempre estava com um sorriso no rosto – Então Touya o que você vai fazer hoje?

Touya – Apesar de ser sábado eu vou trabalhar.

Sakura – Vai trabalhar até no sábado? O Yukito vai com você? (Sakura com os olhos brilhando)

Touya – O que você acha monstrenga?

Sakura – Ai, ai, ai Yukito.

Touya fechando a cara – Você não esta namorando aquele moleque? Como consegue pensar no Yukito se você tem namorado?

Fujitaka – Sakura, vejo que você finalmente decidiu contar para seu irmão.

Touya – Pois é pai...Decidiram me contar da pior maneira possível...

Fujitaka – Já estou atrasado! Tchau gente até de noite

Sakura – Tchau pai até mais tarde!

Touya – Até...Bom eu também já vou...Tchau monstrenga

Sakura – Eu não sou monstrenga!

Kero – Agora que eles já foram eu vou tomar café! Umm panquecas...Ovos...

Sakura – Kero não exagera! Lembre-se que vamos nos encontrar com a Tomoyo e os outros mais tarde. Não quero dar bolo neles porque você ta passando mal já que ta comendo tanto tão rápido

Kero – Bolo? Onde? Eu quero bolo! Onde tem bolo?

Sakura – Você nunca vai mudar...

Kero – Falou alguma coisa comigo?

Sakura – Não imagina!

Mais tarde no parque Pingüim todos estavam à espera de Sakura e Kero que chegaram um pouco atrasados.

Eriol – Olá Sakura...Porque demorou tanto?

Syaoran – É...Porque você demorou?

Tomoyo – Já estávamos preocupados com você.

Sakura – Ah! Ta tudo bem e que o Kero andou comendo demais...

Syaoran – Pra variar um pouco né?

Kero – Ei seu moleque!

Syaoran – Ta... Calma, desculpa.

Naquele momento todos ficaram perplexos! Syaoran estava mesmo pedindo desculpas para Kero! Só podia ter acontecido alguma coisa...E não era porque Li estava querendo ser amigo de Kero, mas a cara do garoto tinha uma expressão desanimada.

Sakura – Você pediu desculpas pro Kero?

Tomoyo – Li tem alguma coisa errada?

Syaoran – Não.

Sakura – Ah! Eriol! Eu ando sentindo uma presença muito estranha ultimamente...E tenho certeza que não é você, o Suppi, ou a Nakuru...

Eriol – Pra falar a verdade também estou sentindo uma presença forte nesses últimos dias...

Tomoyo preocupada – O que pode ser?

Syaoran (pensando e ficando meio vermelho) Será que...Não, não deve ser...

Eriol – Com certeza alguém com grandes poderes está na cidade...

Tomoyo – Li porque você ta ficando vermelho?

Syaoran – Eu não estou vermelho! É que...Acho que sei de quem é essa presença...

Sakura – Mesmo? De quem?

Syaoran – Bem é que...

Kero – Desembucha logo moleque!

Syaoran – É que...

Eriol – Fale logo Li...

Syaoran (vermelho como um pimentão) – Minha mãe está na cidade

Sakura – Mesmo? E isso lá é motivo pra ficar vermelho?

Syaoran – Ainda não te contei a pior parte...

Tomoyo – Tem mais?

Syaoran – Minhas irmãs vieram com ela...

Sakura – O que? Ai, ai, ai.

Tomoyo – E isso é mal? Eu as achei muito simpáticas.

Eriol - são mesmo?

Syaoran – Eriol não confie no julgamento delas...Minhas irmãs são...Espera até você conhecer elas

Eriol – Não pode ser tão ruim assim

Syaoran – Pode sim...

Kero – Então ta...Tomoyo você trouxe doces?

Sakura – Kero! Você estava passando mal e já quer doce?

Tomoyo – Trouxe sim Kero...Ah Sakura alguns docinhos não vão fazer mal a ele

Kero (com água na boca) – Não vão mesmo!

Eriol – Tive uma idéia! Porque não aproveitamos essa linda tarde e vamos tomar um sorvete?

Kero – Sorvete? Sorvete!

Sakura – É uma boa idéia...Não pro Kero

Tomoyo – Sim, vamos e Sakura não implique com o Kero coitado...

Syaoran – Tudo bem vamos.

Eriol – Vão na frente eu preciso ligar para alguém

Tomoyo – Tudo bem, mas não demora.

Eriol – Não se preocupe não vou demorar.

Os três foram andando em direção a sorveteria mais próxima e Kero estava passando mal de novo, mas ainda sonhando com doces, no colo de Tomoyo.

Chegaram lá, se sentaram e começaram a conversar esperando por Eriol.

Tomoyo – Não acham que ele está demorando muito?

Eriol – Desculpem a demora

Sakura – Você nem demorou tanto assim...Até que foi rápido...A Tomoyo que se preocupa demais com tudo.

Voz – O que vocês vão querer? Ah é você monstrenga

Yukito – Não chame ela de monstrenga Touya.

Sakura – Touya? Yukito?

Syaoran – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Touya – Fique sabendo moleque que nós trabalhamos aqui!

Yukito – Touya deixa que eu atendo eles...Então o que vocês vão querer?

Todos fazem um pedido inclusive...O Kero!

Voz – Oi.

Yukito – Hã? Eu conheço essa...

Eriol – Nakuru! Porque demorou tanto?

Nakuru – Eu não demorei! Foi o Suppi que não queria vir...Até eu convencer ele demorou muito...

Sakura – Oi Nakuru!

Tomoyo – Nossa há quanto! Oi

Syaoran – Olá...

Yukito – Na...Nakuru? Oi

Nakuru – Oi Yukito

Touya ouviu aquela voz que ele jamais esqueceria. Olhou pra trás para ver se não estava enganado, mas não. Lá estava ela parada conversando com todos, alegre como sempre!

Sakura – Então você ligou pedindo pra que ela viesse pra cá não é Eriol?

Eriol – Acertou Sakura.

Touya – Nakuru? Você não mudou nada...

Nakuru – To...Touya...Oi...err...Obrigada...

Yukito – Então Nakuru, você vai fazer faculdade aqui? Ou está de férias e vai voltar para Londres?

Nakuru – Ainda não sei...Talvez eu fique aqui, mas...Eu amo Londres...

Sakura – Ai desculpa a intromissão, mas você tem namorado?

Touya começou a sentir raiva daquela pergunta, ele não sabia porque, mas parecia sentir ciúmes e não conseguia esconder isso muito bem. A expressão em seu rosto mostrava exatamente o que ele sentia, claro que não tão obviamente, mas qualquer um podia ver que ele se incomodava com a pergunta de Sakura. Nakuru só para provocar...

Nakuru – Talvez, Sakura...

Tomoyo – Mesmo? Como ele é?

Sakura – Ele é inglês mesmo ou só estuda lá?

Touya ficou com mais raiva ainda e saiu dali tentando fingir que ia voltar ao trabalho

Eriol – Vamos mais pra lá? Deixem as garotas conversando em paz.

Syaoran – Vamos porque pelo visto o assunto lá vai render e muito!

Yukito – Hã? Ah! Touya espera!

Os garotos em um canto e as garotas em outro, todos muito entretidos no assunto, tanto que nem viram o tempo passar e quando perceberam já estava tarde.

Touya – Desculpa incomodar vocês, mas temos que ir Sakura.

Sakura – Porque?

Touya – Já está tarde, daqui a pouco escurece e fica difícil voltar pra casa.

Syaoran – Ele está certo. Melhor irmos logo.

Tomoyo – Mas já? Ah estava tão bom aqui...

Eriol – Podemos marcar um encontro assim outro dia...é sempre bom reunir os amigos.

Sakura – Tem razão Eriol.

Syaoran – Vamos Sakura eu te levo em casa.

Touya – Não leva não! Ela vai voltar comigo e com o Yuki! E sua casa não é pro outro lado moleque?

Syaoran – Não me chama de moleque!

Tomoyo – Li não se preocupe, a Sakura vai ficar bem...Você quer uma carona? Sua casa fica perto da minha então...

Syaoran – Tudo bem Tomoyo...Eu aceito a carona

Eriol – Nos vemos segunda na aula?

Tomoyo – Sim

Eriol se despede de Tomoyo com um beijo e Syaoran tenta dar um beijo em Sakura, mas pela cara de Touya era melhor não arriscar.

Segunda-feira na escola

Sakura – Bom dia!

Syaoran – Bom dia...

Tomoyo – Oi Sakura! Bom dia!

Eriol – Olá...Que estranho você não se atrasou hoje.

Tomoyo – Eriol!

Sakura – Tudo bem, é que eu decidi colocar o despertador pra tocar um pouco mais cedo assim eu não vou me atrasar mais.

Syaoran – Finalmente você pensou hein?

Sakura – Pelo visto você voltou ao normal...O que aconteceu? Por acaso sua mãe e suas irmãs foram embora?

Syaoran – Na verdade eu resolvi encarar a dura realidade...Minha mãe quer convidar vocês para irem lá em casa hoje depois do almoço, quer convidar inclusive seu irmão Sakura.

Sakura – Meu irmão? Porque ele também?

Syaoran – Ela só quer revê-lo, ela sabe que o Touya tinha poderes então...

Todos perceberam que Tomoyo estava estranha parecia estar sonhando acordada...

Eriol – O que foi Tomoyo?

Tomoyo – É só que...Vai ser tão lindo e emocionante filmar a Sakura junto com a mãe do Li e as irmãs dele.

Syaoran gota - Eriol você vai né? Ela disse que você tem que ir...Afinal ela quer rever vocês duas e quer conhecer o Eriol e o Touya, mas principalmente o Eriol porque...(Syaoran olha em volta e vê que tem muitos alunos e é melhor não arriscar falar nada sobre Eriol ser a reencarnação de Clow) vocês sabem.

Eriol – Claro que vou.

Syaoran – Não se esqueçam de levar os bichos de pelúcia também.

Antes que alguém faça algum comentário sobre isso o professor chega na sala e a aula começa.

Os amigos só tiveram tempo de se falar novamente quando a aula terminou, pois nem no intervalo eles tiveram tempo, já que tem muito para estudar.

Após a aula...

Syaoran – Não vou poder ir com vocês hoje porque minha mãe quer ajuda...Então a gente se vê mais tarde.

Sakura – Ah que pena...Mas pelo menos a gente se vê depois.

Syaoran dá um beijo em Sakura e segue para casa.

Tomoyo – Estou ansiosa para rever a mãe e as irmãs do Li!

Eriol – Você fala tanto nelas que estou curioso.

Sakura – Você vai se surpreender, eu te garanto.

Os três saem e vão para suas casas. Após o almoço Sakura conta para Kero e Touya que a mãe de Li quer vê-los.

Touya – E as irmãs dele também? Não! Eu não vou!

Kero – Vai ter bolo?

Sakura – Touya você tem que ir! Sim Kero...Deve ter bolo

Kero – Ah! Então eu vou!

Touya – De jeito nenhum! Eu não vou!

Sakura – Ah Touya! Por favor. – fazendo carinha de santa – Até o Yukito e a Nakuru vão!

Touya começando a ficar interessado – Sério? Vou pensar no seu caso...Que horas você disse que é mesmo?

Sakura – Isso! É daqui a pouquinho...

Kero cantarolando – Oba! Vai ter bolo! Bolo, bolo, bolo! Bolo!

Sakura – Porque ele só pensa em comer?

Kero – Você falou comigo?

Sakura – Sim! Eu perguntei porque você só pensa em comer?

Kero – Comer? O que tem pra comer?

Sakura – Deixa pra lá. Mas você vai mesmo né Touya?

Touya – Eu não disse que ia! Disse que ia pensar!

Sakura quase "chorando" - Por favor!

Touya – Ta bom! Eu vou! Só para de me encher monstrenga!

Sakura – Oba! Bom, a gente discutiu tanto o que já ta na hora de ir.

Touya – Fazer o que né? Vamos.

Touya e Sakura saem em direção à casa de Li, Sakura com Kero totalmente dentro da mochila, pois ele estava muito inquieto para andar com a cabeça para fora como sempre fazia. No meio do caminho eles encontram Yukito, que como sempre estava à espera dos dois so que dessa vez não era pra ir a escola.

Yukito – Olá Sakura! Oi Touya! Tudo bem?

Sakura – Oi Yukito! Tudo ótimo!

Touya – Oi Yuki...Tudo normal.

Yukito – Acho melhor irmos logo, de acordo com o que a Tomoyo me disse acho que estamos atrasados.

Sakura olhando pro relógio – Ai, ai, ai é verdade! Já estamos atrasados!

Continua 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota do(s) autor(es)

**Olá.**

**Desculpinha pela demora mais as escritoras desse capitulo esqueceram dele...Coitado não?**

**Bem me apresentando e?**

**Meu nome é Gabriela...eu escrevi o primeiro cap. Junto com o Marcos.**

**Vejamos...umm...eu dexo pra nossa querida tek train explicar a fic no proximo cap...**

**A fic sera postada de 3 em 3 semanas(se ninguem esquecer dela) **

**Ah...e muito obrigada pelos reviews**

**Esse cap. Foi escrito pela dupla Débora e Fernanda**


End file.
